This project addresses our long-term goal to improve our understanding of the mechanisms underlying environmental and communication sound encoding in the mammalian auditory system. Extracting behaviorally relevant information from noisy acoustic signals remains a considerable challenge for engineers of artificial acoustic processing systems, while biological auditory systems seem exquisitely well-suited to such tasks. Understanding the normal encoding of sounds in biological systems will enable us to design more functional artificial sound processors such as hearing aids or hearing-assist devices, as well as to appropriately design auditory neural prostheses intended to interface with malfunctioning human auditory areas. We study common marmosets (Callithrix jacchus) because they are one of the most vocal primate species and because their auditory cortical structure bears considerable similarity to that of humans. Marmoset auditory cortical neurons have been shown to exhibit complex, often nonlinear, responses to wideband sounds such as vocalizations. Most such neurons respond to narrowband sounds only over a relatively narrow range of frequencies. We seek to establish through a series of experiments that neuronal inputs wide- ranging in frequency are responsible for at least some of the previously observed complex responses. The project's research goals will be pursued through the following specific aims: 1) Test the hypothesis that spectral contrast tuning is mediated, in part, by frequencies outside a neuron's classically defined receptive field. Such a finding would provide stronger evidence that these neurons, previously described by the investigator, operate preferentially in conditions of wideband background noise. 2) Test the hypothesis that natural, wideband sounds elicit spikes with more information content than when these sounds are filtered to match the neurons' classical receptive field, particularly for contrast-tuned neurons. Visual cortex neurons exhibit this property, which reveals that the neurons have response properties well-matched to natural visual scenes. If confirmed, these hypotheses would imply that biological auditory systems may be integrating sound energy over a wider frequency range than has been previously estimated. Consequently, artificial systems designed for individuals with hearing loss may be able to exploit these biologically-inspired, wideband coding schemes to ultimately improve these individuals' ability to communicate in real-world situations. This project addresses our long-term goal to improve our understanding of the mechanisms underlying environmental and communication sound encoding in the mammalian auditory system by evaluating how neurons in primate auditory cortex integrate sound energy over a wide range of frequencies. Understanding biological frequency integration may aid engineers in improving auditory prosthesis devices to improving sound encoding in natural everyday environments such as in a noisy room. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]